


Who is scared of thunder?

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secrets, Sleeptalking, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail are invited to stay on a fine vacation island for a full month. What they weren't warned about was that it was rain season now, the weather going crazy on the small island. Who is scared of thunder and who is fascinated by it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Heather

Makarov stood on the bar as he called his brats to silence, announcing their training camp. Fairy Tail had been invited to stay on the island of Heather for an entire month in the off season. Everyone cheered, happy to stay in the luxurious beach hotel that dominated the small island. “Don't get too exited, it is still a training camp”, the guild master reminded firmly, but it did little to repress their elation.

“Training at the beach, eh? Sounds like fun”, Gray said happily. “Just don't destroy the place again”, Lucy sighed, remembering their last 'training camp' with horror. This time around she would definitively not let anyone take her to the Celestial Spirit World for a feast.

Anger steamed from her again as she was reminded that no one had bothered warning her about the time difference. Natsu shifted away a little at the ominous aura spreading around the blonde and Happy decided it wasn't a good time to point out she could work on losing some weight during the camp.

“I've heard they have an amazing strawberry cake in the Heather restaurant”, Erza cooed dreamily. “This should be fun enough”, Laxus commented and Freed at once found his motivation, agreeing excitedly.

And so it was that Fairy Tail gathered at the harbour of Hargeon Town. While Natsu was going green at the very thought of stepping aboard, Gajeel and Laxus didn't seem to think on it as of yet.

“I wonder why all dragon slayers but Wendy get motion sick”, Bickslow said thoughtfully, his team mates looking shocked that he dared utter the though in hearing range of their leader, now glaring at the seith mage irritably. As he noticed, he grinned innocently and took a step back, just to be safe.

Aboard, all three male dragon slayers where hanging over the railing, but Freed insisted Laxus did so with most grace, humouring Bickslow and Evergreen with his detailed analysis. One of the biggest points was that he did not, as Natsu, beg Wendy for Troja. No one felt like pointing out that Gajeel neither did this as the rune mage's eyes so dreamily followed their leader.

As they closed in on the island, everyone was sweating under the warm summer sun, Gray lying flat on the ground, to Juvia's delight without bothering to cover himself at all. Lucy shook the blue exceed off herself as it complained about the heat. “Don't go cuddling then”, she hissed at the smaller Fairy Tail member. “Mean”, Happy complained sadly, too tired to fly away and instead flopping down under her chair for some shade. It reminded the guild master a lot of their trip to Tenrou Island all those years ago.

“Oh, I can see the island!”, Bickslow called excitedly, hanging over the railing in only swimming trunks, tongue sticking out as always. “When did he change?”, Evergreen asked surprised, not having known the seith mage could be just as quick as Gray to loose his clothes when he wanted.

Freed seemed almost impressed as he watched his team mate, his puppets dancing around his head happily, chanting, “Island, island!” Reminded of a dog sticking his head out the open window of a magical vehicle, Evergreen chuckled amused.

The rest of the guild members came to the front of the boat as well, looking out toward the tiny landmass appearing in the distance. You could even from this distance see that it was a flat island, the sandy beach stretching out all around it.

As they closed in, the large hotel presented itself in all it's beauty against the forest and clear blue sky. “Waah! Such a beautiful place, like paradise”, Wendy said happily, Carla nodding in agreement.

When the boat reached shore, they first carried their three sea sick dragon slayers off, having them sit down on the pier to calm down. Natsu was quick to snap out of his illness as he realised firm ground was under his feet once more, looking around in awe while Gajeel and Laxus sat still with irritation written on their faces.

“Listen up now Brats! While there is a lot of fun to be had here, you are still here to train! Also, please don't break anything. We have just paid off our last debts”, Makarov said, giving Natsu an especially pointy look, something that the flame mage was completely oblivious to.

Heading into the large building of white stone, long window fronts and crème cloth, they were greeted by an elegant and timeless lobby. “Ah, you must be the Fairy Tail guild”, a slender man in costume welcomed. He slipped out from behind the reception desk and bowed to them with a wide smile.

“We do not have as much staff at the moment, but I will be the hotel manager for the time being and also work the reception, assigning you your rooms. I am Mr. Coss”, he introduced himself. “Thank you for having us”, Makarov responded politely, the rest of the guild already starting to stray.

“I wonder why this is the off season, it is so nice”, Levy commented. “Well, the weather can be a bit sudden at this time of the year My Lady”, the hotel manager explained. As he spoke, they suddenly heard the dripping of rain. Looking back out through the window front, they observed how it within five seconds was pouring down heavily. “How is that even possible?”, Gajeel asked bewildered, Mr. Coss just smiling at them calmly.

  
  


Being assigned rooms, the guild members headed upstairs. Laxus unlocked the door to his room, 305, the end of the broad corridor, just under the flat roof. It was spacious inside, the bed, big enough for two, taking up less than half the room. A closet to store everything during their stay was standing along one wall, opposite it a large writing desk with chair and the door to a bathroom, the washing room elegantly set in grey stone.

He put his bag in the closet for now and pulled the curtains aside, a small balcony showing itself. Opening the glass door, he was hugged by a warm breeze, the rain already having stopped. It sure was crazy weather, the clouds hanging thickly over the island now. Everything was wet all of a sudden, the balconies being the exception as their small awnings gave some shelter.

Dragging a hand over the stone railing, he made himself a dry spot to lean onto it and look out over the island, the wide pool his room was facing and the woods beyond. The beach was winding around the hotel to the right, disappearing behind green not far from the building's arm.

He looked over to his left as the door to the next balcony opened and was mildly surprised to find is neighbour being Gajeel. “Oy”, the other dragon slayer greeted and Laxus nodded in answer, letting his gaze sweep over the grounds one more time before heading back inside.

It really was a very nice place they where allowed to use. Wining the Grand Magic Games sure had its perks, their very stay on the island being good advertising for the hotel. He flopped down on the bed and gave a deep sigh, relaxing entirely for the first time since forever as the humid warm air danced through the curtains.

  
  


Everyone jumped into the large pool with glee, only few thinking the ocean a better choice. Laxus relaxed back in one of the deckchairs and watched as Bickslow crept up on an unsuspecting Lucy. As the seith mage got a hold of her and pulled her into the warm water, her shriek echoed over the plaza and he laughed at the woman's discomfort.

He was quite sure Bickslow had a thing for her since their first fight all those years ago. Natsu was surely after her as well, though. Or maybe he was still hooked on his childhood crush returned from the dead, Lisanna.

Laxus never really pondered over these things, but as he had started paying more attention to his guild mates some things just became apparent. Mirajane's obvious interest in Freed for example, the rune mage too thick to notice it as he was occupied with stalking the lightning dragon slayer instead.

The high pitched squeal of Juvia cut though his thoughts, the water mage watching her dream prince jump into the pool nude with Erza's irritated, “Gray! Clothes!”, sounding loudly the second after. He smiled a little. Yea, that one was obvious, even if the ice mage wouldn't admit it as of yet. When rain suddenly poured down again, he sighed. Was this going to be great, or just awful?

Retreating into the hotel, they ate dinner together in the fine restaurant. Erza was in seventh heaven as her strawberry cake was served as dessert, her eyes practically sparkling at the delicious treat. “Not gonna have any dessert?”, Bickslow asked. “Nah, I don't really like sweets”, Laxus answered uninterested, the seith mage shrugging and happily gobbling down his chocolate cake.

  
  


Laxus found himself lying awake for a long time that evening, thoughts of what their training regimen should be and thoughts of just how much of the guild life he had missed out on before mixing in his mind.

He sighed, remembering how everyone had accepted him as nakama even after almost ruining the Fantasia Festival, how they all seemed to understand on some level why he did all that. Those idiots where sometimes strangely smart. How could a group otherwise that dense people be so incredibly witty when it mattered?

He noticed a flash of light and looked toward the window, counting the seconds until that satisfying rumble of thunder shook the air. As he kept watching and listening, the intervals between light and sound shortened. He could tell storm closed in on them by magic alone, but it was oddly meditative to count the seconds. Soon, the lightning struck down on the island itself.

And as an especially large bolt crashed down in the woods, he heard a sound he at first couldn't place. Listening hard, he heard it again as the next thunderclap sounded only split seconds later. He looked at the wall with a frown. The next lightning hit and he heard the small yelp again. It couldn't be...

He got up and pulled a pair of tracksuit bottoms on before leaving his room. Hesitating another moment, he knocked on the door labelled '304'. Gajeel opened, standing in blue pyjama bottoms and looking back at him uninterested.

“What do you want?”, he asked. “I heard something from you room”, the blonde said and Gajeel avoided his eyes at once, seeming embarrassed as he raked his mind for an explanation. “Are you scared of thunder?”, the lightning mage asked amused. “I'm not!”, Gajeel sneered.

As thunder once more shook the air, he almost jumped, his shoulders tensing in a jerk. “Right”, Laxus teased and the iron dragon slayer growled at him. The S-class mage thought for half a second, eyeing the other closely as his hand tensed with the next flash of light and roar of thunder.

“One sec”, the blonde said and disappeared in his own room again. Gajeel looked after him in irritation and was surprised as the other came back with his headphones in hand. “What?”, he asked irritably as Laxus pushed him back into his room and closed the door behind them.

The other dragon slayer didn't answer, putting the sound pods over his ears, old school rock 'n' roll playing. Red eyes watched him dumbfounded as he urged the iron dragon slayer back onto his bed and lay down with him, pulling the blanket over the scared man so he couldn't see the flashing light of the storm.

“What the hell are you doing?”, Gajeel complained in a mix of confusion and irritation. “Just get some sleep already”, Laxus huffed and he looked down at the blonde's tattoo, the Fairy Tail mark resting in its middle obviously part of the initial design.

The warmth radiating of the other dragon slayer wasn't exactly helping in the humid weather, but somehow this was very comforting, isolated from the storm in this cuddly little fort of blankets and Laxus, the S-class mage's music holding the loud roars of nature at bay.

As exhaustion caught up with him, he fell asleep in the blonde's arms. Laxus looked down at the sleeping iron mage with a smile. How cute for the menacing man to have such a fear. He'd never really looked at the man properly before, finding himself fascinated with the way the flashes of light were reflected on the numerous silver piercings.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the storm rolling on outside the window, the rain soon drumming against the stone of the balcony and the cloth of the awning hard, singing him to sleep as well.

  
  


Two floors down, Bickslow had noticed the storm as well, walking out on the balcony to watch it approach the island. He looked to the right and saw Lucy standing outside as well, her blond hair dancing in the wind that slowly pushed the storm in their direction.

“You like thunderstorms?”, he asked and the celestial spirit mage looked at him surprised, not having noticed his presence before now. She nodded a little. “At least when I'm not in the middle of them”, she told him.

Her eyes followed the lightning strike dancing over the ocean. “It is fascinating”, she said absent mindedly. “I know right?”, the seith mage grinned. “Reminds me of Laxus”, he admitted and the blonde chuckled a little. He stuck his tongue out playfully before taking a swing of his canned beer. Noticing the brown eyes on him, he held it up and asked, “Want one too?” “Ehm, sure”, she agreed with a slight shrugg.

He headed inside for the second can and then jumped up on the railing. “Ah, what are you doing?”, the blonde asked worriedly as he balanced on the slim stone railing with one foot. He grinned and hopped over to her balcony, crouching down and holding the can out. “You are insane”, the other mage complained, accepting the can. “Gyhaha, don't you worry Princess”, he teased. Lucy opened the drink and took a swing.

“It's quite rare to see you running around in so little clothes”, she commented, not looking at him where he sat in only shorts and visor so close to her. A wicked grin spread over his lips. “Like it?”, he teased. “That's not what I meant”, the blonde defended at once, taking a step back and pouting at him, her cheeks just a little red. The seith mage laughed heartedly at that reaction. The cosplayer was just too much fun to tease.

He looked out over the sea happily, bringing the can to his lips again. When the lightning crashed down in the woods close by, Lucy jerked a little and he watched with interest how she relaxed her shoulders again, exhaling just a little harder than usual.

“Scared?”, he teased after a moment. “I just have respect for it”, the blonde hissed. “Lightning is quite unpredictable”, she added to strengthen her defence. “Well, if it hits the house it'll go straight down the lightning conductor”, the seith mage shrugged. “Does this hotel have one?”, Lucy asked, peeking up only to see the underside of the next balcony. “Sure it does, right there”, the seith mage said, pointing up.

She looked back at him and was inclined to pull him down onto the balcony when she saw his pose, standing up and leaning out a fair bit, only a foot hooked on the railing holding him in place. “Just... sit back down”, she complained. He gave the blonde a blank look and crouched back down. “That's unnerving. What if you fall?”, she scolded. “I won't”, he told her confidently.

When the first raindrops fell onto the awning, he figured it'd be a good idea to get inside. “See ya tomorrow Cosplayer”, he said before jumping back onto his own balcony. “I'm not a cosplayer”, she complained, crossing her arms over her chest irritably. “Uhu”, he teased, grinning at her one more time before heading inside.


	2. Lightning strikes again

Waking as the sun laughed through the small gap between the curtains, Laxus yawned and was for half a second surprised to find Gajeel next to himself. He smirked down at the other, still so peacefully sleeping, cuddled against his chest. Gajeel mumbled something and he forced himself not to snigger at the sleeptalker.

He listened sharp as there were steps in the hall. Someone knocked on the door his room, which he obviously wasn't in at the moment. “Is he already up?”, Bickslow voice sounded in surprise. “Maybe. Lets look around”, Evergreen shrugged. “He is surely already practising”, Freed said, sure of his statement. Laxus chuckled a little. They would never be able to guess the truth, not in a million years.

The iron dragon slayer shifted a little and frowned at his stomach before looking up and blushing. He sat up with a start and took the headphones off. “I... uhm”, he began awkwardly. “You're welcome Kitten”, Laxus teased, taking the sound pods back. “Who are you calling kitten?”, Gajeel snapped. Laxus laughed as he got up.

“Oh, by the way”, he said amused, the other man obviously listening with all attention even as he looked away with a pout. “You talk in your sleep”, the blonde teased. “I do?”, Gajeel asked surprised, his blush only deepening as he eyed the lightning mage. Laxus laughed heartedly as he left the embarrassed iron mage for his own room.

He showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to find his team having given up on their search and sitting at a table for breakfast. “Hey, where were you? We were looking for you”, Bickslow asked. “You know”, he shrugged and sat down, the other three exchanging looks, bewildered that he had avoided the question.

  
  


Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose as the blonde left. “Well shit.” He got up and showered before dressing and heading downstairs as well, seeing the S-class mage sitting with his team already. He exhaled in relief that the other dragon slayer hadn't told anyone even though he'd seemed so amused when he left.

“Good morning Gajeel”, Levy greeted. “Morning Shrimp”, he teased, making the bluenette company for breakfast. When the Thunder God Tribe left, Laxus gave him an amused smirk in passing. He ignored it best he could, focusing on his food instead. Lily seemed to notice the exchange but thankfully didn't say anything to it.

  
  


Most teams jumped head first into their training, only a few of them needing an extra push from the guild master to get off their deckchairs.

Laxus was unused to training in shorts and t-shirt, but far weirder was seeing the otherwise so covered seith mage jump around in the same sort of assembly. He had no idea how Freed managed to keep up in his long red jacket, pretty sure any normal human being would have died of heatstroke by now.

Keeping strict discipline on his team, he was sure they would improve in one month's time. Himself, the dragon slayer didn't laze around either, aiming to improve his speed and taking laps around the circular island, the sand making a perfect ground to run on comfortably. When he rounded the outermost bay on the northern side, he noticed Gajeel sitting by the water.

He seemed to focus on collecting his magic, sitting tailor fashion with his eyes closed in concentration. Heading on past, he didn't notice the red eyes looking after him shortly before the iron mage got back to his own training, wanting to improve his magical capabilities.

Only the sudden rushes of rain irritated the guild members as they practised, Juvia swearing that she had nothing to do with the sudden downfalls, not that anyone had accused her of it.

The days went by in relative peace, only a handful of trees falling in the forest as result of their training, a few dozen fish washing up on shore at one point and but one chair being smashed for a whole week. It was a record, really.

“I wonder how the others are doing”, Makarov grumbled thoughtfully, not really able to trust the peace. “I'm sure Wan, Joey and the others won't suddenly turn into the new trouble makers”, Mirajane argued. “And Macao and Wakaba stayed as well. Macao did lead the guild for seven years. They will be fine”, she added happily, the guild master not looking entirely convinced.

“It's a shame they didn't come along”, Bickslow said amused. “Hm?”, Laxus asked. “I mean, seeing as how Chico would have loved to see you running around in shorts”, the seith mage teased. “Me?”, Laxus asked surprised. “Gyhaha, It's obvious, isn't it?”, the acrobat laughed. Laxus gave him a sceptical look as he sipped on his drink. “She had enough work with recollecting her souls after the Grand Magic Games either way”, he shrugged.

  
  


Bickslow sat on the railing of his balcony as a storm once more approached the island. To his joy, his neighbour walked outside as well, standing in silky lilac pyjama. “Oh, hey”, she smiled. “Hey Princes”, he grinned back. She shook her head a little. “What?”, he asked. “I'm not a Princes”, she said amused. “Cosplayer Princes”, he said, pointing at her. She just rolled her eyes in response.

“Where are your puppets either way?”, she asked instead, noticing that they were not as usual swirling around his head. “My Babies are sleeping”, he told her. “They sleep?”, Lucy asked. “Of course they sleep”, he said, giving her an odd look. “Sorry. I don't really know anything about that kind of magic”, the blonde defended.

She jerked as lightning struck down on the island. “Oh, now it's closing in”, she smiled. “Looks like it”, Bickslow agreed, looking out toward the storm again. “Hey, do you wanna come over and share a drink or something?”, Lucy asked. He was surprised at the invitation and definitely not about to turn her down. “Sure”, he grinned happily, hopping over to her with ease.

“Geh, use the door”, she complained and he laughed heartedly. “Are you worried for me Cosplayer?”, he teased, sticking his tongue out again. “I just thought I should pay you back for the drink”, she said defensively. “Gyhaha, you really don't need to”, he said amused. “Well, maybe I want to”, Lucy said, going back inside.

Bickslow carefully followed her inside, looking around curiously. It was times like these when he was glad to have his visor, able to let his eyes wander without much restraint since no one could tell what he looked at either way.

Lucy crouched down by her bag and he couldn't help but notice the hem of her panties showing ever so little over her waistline. She turned back to him, holding out a can of soda. He smirked amused and accepted it. “Thanks”, he said.

Lucy sat down on her bed and opened her own drink, looking out toward the rain slowly gaining strength as it drummed against the awning. Bickslow sat down as well, making sure not to block the view for her. For a while, they just drank in silence, enjoying the sight, the slightly cooler breeze and the drink in hand.

“Even if it rains a lot, I do like our stay here”, Lucy said. “Hm? And why's that?”, Bickslow asked. “I feel like it gives us even more chances to bond as a guild, especially after everything that happened during the Grand Magic Games. There was so much going on and now we can take it easy here for a while”, she explained. “I guess”, he agreed.

It wasn't before the rain poured down and the storm roared loudly that Lucy lay down, relaxing and soon falling asleep. Bickslow was a little surprised she would be this calm with him in the room. Most found him quite unnerving and he hadn't gotten the impression she was any different at that point. Why would she be? After watching her cute sleeping face for a little while, he pulled the blanket over her carefully and slipped out of the room as quietly as he could.

  
  


Laxus woke from a loud crash. Looking out, he realised it was storming on the island again. He relaxed back for a moment before remembering the iron dragon slayer next door. He peeked out from his balcony to see the other dragon slayer had pulled the curtains closed. If the man was already sleeping, it'd be bad to wake him, but if he wasn't...

He pulled the soft tracksuit bottoms on again and stepped outside into the hall, pressing his ear to his neighbour's door. As thunder clashed, he heard that tiny yelp again and sighed. He got his headphones and knocked.

When Gajeel opened, he looked surprised to see the blonde in the hall. “Laxus? What do you want?”, he asked. “What the hell do you think Kitten?”, the blonde teased. “Oy”, the iron mage complained as he pushed him back and stepped into the room again.

“I don't need your damn protection, aright?”, the heavily pierced man sneered. “Whatever”, he huffed, rolling his eyes at the other's childish behaviour. He was scared and they both knew it.

“I...”, Gajeel began irritably, but was cut off as lightning struck down close to the building and momentarily lit up the room, his red eyes going wide as his breath got stuck in his throat. “You were saying?”, the blonde teased. He was a little surprised as the other dragon slayer didn't find his composure again, just staring at him wide eyed.

When the next thunderclap sounded, he jerked forward and took a hold of the blonde, hiding his face against him. Laxus hovered a second before softly forcing the other to lean back a little so he could place the headphones over his ears again.

Holding him close this time, he led the scared man back onto his bed and lay down with him again. He pulled the blanket over the iron dragon slayer and settled down with him, stroking over his head soothingly.

Gajeel's breathing was elevated as the blonde once more showed his caring side, cuddling down with him to calm him, to isolate him from the thunder outside the windows. Sadly the hotel's thin curtains did little to help him, not like when he was home and could hide out in his room, blinds drawn and thick blanket over his head to reduce the storm to an angry murmur.

The rock voice and steel guitars did a brilliant job with drowning the thunderclaps, the blonde's warm presence giving him a calm to focus on instead of the light dancing though the room. He was surprised at himself to hug the other dragon slayer like that, but he had jumped into it in the scare and was not willing to let go now.

He partially didn't want to because it would make everything even more embarrassing and partially because it felt good to press his nose against the muscular chest. He could catch a hint of lime through the scent of the islands sand and ocean air, a bit of lingering sunscreen making it a summer aroma.

He closed his eyes as the blonde let his arm rest over his waist atop the blanket. “Don't you want to sleep under a blanket as well?”, he asked quietly. In answer, the other dragon slayer shifted and tugged the blanket over himself a little as well, his arm now coming to rest right over the iron mage's mid in a warm embrace.

Gajeel glanced up at the blonde for a second, seeing the orange eyes inspecting him with a blank expression, and closed his eyes again in fear of blushing if he held the other's gaze for longer. Laxus noticed the small tension that built in the other as their eyes met and stoked over his back once to calm him.

Gajeel relaxed against him, taking a deep breath against his skin before slowly loosing the battle against fatigue. Just a little curious, Laxus shifted forward the centimetre to the wild black hair and took the other dragon slayer's scent in, too carrying a summery mixture of sunscreen, sand and ocean water, a hint of metal there as well. He smiled a little. Of course Gajeel would smell like metal. He closed his eyes as the other dragon slayer's breathing became deeper.

  
  


When Laxus woke, he again noticed Gajeel slept longer than him, still breathing slow beside him. As he again heard his team mates' steps in the hall, he was glad the other had his headphones on, not wanting him to wake yet due to the three Thunder God Tribe members' loud advance outside the door.

“Huh? He's not here?”, Freed asked surprised. “Is he still sleeping?”, Evergreen suggested. “No way. He's always awake at this time”, Freed said and Bickslow agreed, “Always.” They really knew him far too well those three. He smiled as they disappeared down the hall again, discussing where he might be.

When he heard the iron dragon slayer mumble again, he listened closely, trying to pick up on what the man was saying. Not much coherent sentences left his silent ramble, but he did hear one thing. “Laxus, you smell nice”, the iron mage whispered. Laxus felt his cheek heat as the other's words turned to a mumble again.

When Gajeel woke, he didn't open his eyes at once, just enjoying the other man's warmth for a little while longer. When he finally did look up, he noticed the tiny blush on the blonde's face and blinked up at him in surprise. “I didn't say anything weird in my sleep, did I?”, he asked worriedly.

Laxus smirked at the opportunity and teased, “You smell good enough yourself Metal Brains.” Gajeel blushed deeply, sitting up at once. “What? Now you're embarrassed, after curling together like a kitten all night?”, he asked mockingly. “Shut your face”, Gajeel hissed back and he laughed aloud. It was such fun to tease the iron mage.

“Well, I will see you next time lightning strikes”, he teased as he got up. Gajeel didn't answer as he headed for the door. Laxus stopped just shortly. He wasn't sure why, but he admitted quietly, “You really do. Smell nice that is”, before leaving.

Gajeel stared after him in disbelief. While he only could return the compliment, he was still baffled the other would say something like that, something that... flirty. Shaking it off best he could, he got up and made to get ready for his training with Lily.

Laxus couldn't really say why he had told Gajeel that, nor what the tiny smile on his lips meant that he had such a hard time forcing back as he stood in the shower. When the other dragon slayer walked into the restaurant and sat down for breakfast he caught himself stealing a glance at the so unusually summer vacation dressed iron mage, as well sitting in shorts in this semi paradise's constant heat.

When he ran past the other dragon slayer during his training, their eyes met just shortly. What left him intrigued was that they did so for every lap, without fail, and he noticed he was amassing a little extra strength to run each time, wanting to impress the other. They were still rivals. He was only showing the iron mage that he was many steps ahead, all nightly cuddling put aside.  


	3. Third time's a charm

When the storm retuned the next week, Laxus was almost a little happy about it, getting up at once and taking his headphones to go knock on his neighbour's door. It showed how much stronger he was than the iron dragon slayer that he helped him like this and it was fun to tease him for it. Why else would he bother with this?

As Gajeel opened the door, he didn't ask or complain, just looking relieved that the blonde had noticed and was there again. Laxus at once put the sound pods over his ears and he closed his eyes, relaxing as he was led back softly by strong arms. As lightning flashed and he noticed the room brightening behind closed eyes, he took a deep breath.

It mesmerised Laxus that the other trusted him this much. He couldn't explain it. Sure, he had taken care of the man twice before and kept his secret, but this kind of trust was still alien to him, the other letting him lead to this extent, staying relaxed even as the light he feared brightened the sky, only because his hands where on the man's broad shoulders as he lay the iron mage down.

He pulled the blanket over Gajeel and himself and the iron dragon slayer cuddled against his chest again, refusing to open his eyes and risk dispelling the safety that he felt, the warm arm resting on him and the hint of lime catching his nose's attention again. Not a single word was exchanged as both mages closed their eyes to sleep through the raging storm.

  
  


Bickslow didn't see the celestial spirit mage on her balcony this time around. He sighed, just a little disappointed. When there was a knock on his door, he went inside to open. What he hadn't anticipated was the blonde woman standing in the hall. “Hey”, she smiled.

“Hey. What's up?”, Bickslow asked. “I just... I thought maybe you'd wanna watch the storm together again”, she said. “Uhm, yea, I'd like that”, the seith mage nodded. Lucy stepped into his room and sat down on the bed, pulling her feet up and looking out.

“Sorry I fell asleep last time”, she said. “It's fine. You're cute when you're sleeping”, he teased. “Eh, thanks...”, Lucy replied, the smallest of blushes on her cheeks. “Gyhaha, you worry too much Princes”, he laughed, flopping down beside her.

Lucy watched him for a little while before lying down as well, looking out over the storm. Bickslow wondered if he should dare it or not, his hand itching with the need to try. Almost holding his breath, he shifted closer and lay an arm over her mid. Lucy looked back at him surprised and he tensed.

When she relaxed back against him, he slowly breathed out again, enjoying her warmth against himself trough the silky pyjamas. He really hadn't planned to, but he fell asleep beside the blonde, her soft form in his arms lulling him into happy dreams.

It was an awkward awakening for him, realising he was hard against her backside. He shifted away a little and stilled as she gave a small sound, not wanting to wake her yet. Trying to bring up as many disgusting memories as possible, he ended up thinking on the time he was pushed into a sewer and exhaled in relief that his body got the hint as well.

When Lucy started turning, he edged away at once not to have himself teased back to hardness. The blonde turned onto her back and he saw that her pyjama was all askew, her voluptuous breasts almost showing. So much for his attempt.

As the blonde woke, he made sure to stay away, totally not looking at her far too unbuttoned top from under his visor as she stretched. “Slept well?”, he asked, trying to seem natural. “Yea”, she smiled. Her brown eyes looked at him for a moment and she added amused, “You're kind of nice to cuddle with. Not like Natsu, creeping into bed beside me and then taking up half the damn space.”

The words in combination with her still half exposed chest made it impossible for him to hide his interest in any other way than to turn a little, almost lying on his stomach now. “Are you aright? You look like you've got a fever or something”, Lucy asked worriedly. “I'm fine Princes”, he grinned, finding her innocent trail of thought very cute.

It was the reason he couldn't just go for it as he mostly would if he wanted someone. She was innocent and loving, and her friendship meant far too much to be that mistake form last night. “Are you sure?”, she asked again and he nodded, sticking his tongue out and giving his brightest smile.

Lucy sat up a little and stretched again, a yawn escaping her. She looked down over herself and seemed to first then realise the state of her dress. She blushed and rearranged quickly, then shooting the seith mage a sharp look. “I did nothing”, he defended at once.

“You could have warned me”, she said and he lay silent, not sure what to say to that. He could have told her as soon as she woke up, but he didn't want to seem like a creep with pointing out that he had noticed. “Sorry”, he said, a little baffled.

Lucy turned away a little and he could tell she was still blushing deeply. “Sorry. I'm just so used to snapping at everyone for this kind of thing”, she sighed. “You do get manhandled a lot”, Bickslow said in her defence and she looked back at him surprised. “I guess”, she said.

“Natsu violating your privacy all the time, that pervert spirit of yours, Flare's treatment, heck, even dragons strip you down”, the seith mage said amused and she chuckled a little, nodding at what he said. “I heard Gray asked to borrow your clothes on your first day”, Bickslow grinned. “Yea”, she sniggered. “I've also been kidnapped to be sold off and set to play maid for some old pervert”, she added, laughing happily.

“Lets get up and join the others before they come looking for us. That would surely start a horrendous rumour”, the seith mage said and she nodded. She stood and looked a little bewildered that he didn't follow her example. “See you later Cosplay Princes”, he teased. “Yea. See you”, she said and left, closing the door behind herself.

Bickslow exhaled and sat up, glad she hadn't noticed him pitching a tent. It would surely not have helped his point about her spirit being a pervert had she noticed he too found her incredibly attractive.

  
  


Laxus lay perfectly still, rain still drumming on the windows as the iron mage slept in his arms. He would have loved to deny it, but that pierced face so close to him gave him calm as well. He was not only here to comfort, he was being comforted in turn as well.

When his team didn't find him this time, they simply left again, not as surprised any more since this had happened twice before. Laxus listened closely again as the other dragon slayer rambled in his sleep, now going on about nails and forks in a breathy whisper. The man really was too cute to be true.

Gajeel finally woke, stretching and cracking his joints in the progress. He looked back at the smiling blonde. “If you're gonna mock me, do it already”, he hissed and Laxus huffed a laugh. “You are such a baby”, he teased. “Shut your face. You're the one that comes here to cuddle all the damn time”, the iron mage snarled. “Fair enough”, Laxus agreed in a shrug before getting up. Gajeel was surprised he admitted it, looking after him blankly as he left.

When Laxus joined his team for breakfast, Bickslow asked again, “Just where are you in the mornings?” “Places”, he answered. The seith mage raised his eyebrows at the dragon slayer. “Places?”, he repeated questioningly. “Yupp”, Laxus said, making it clear he wouldn't get a more constructive answer and Bickslow gave up with a dejected sight.

  
  


It might be a little mean, but Laxus hoped there would be one last storm before they had to go back. As the end of their training camp neared and the weather only stabilised into a nice summer heat, he realised that would most probably not happen. He stopped as he for the third time this day found the iron dragon slayer's training spot.

Gajeel ignored him, sitting still the sand. Laxus wavered for a moment and then walked over. “Hey”, he said. Gajeel looked up then, his red eyes searching the sweating blonde sceptically. “Looks like there won't be any more storms until we leave at least”, Laxus said. “Looks like it”, Gajeel said, wondering just what the other wanted.

Not able to come up with anything more to say, Laxus felt awkward that he had started the conversation at all and decided to keep running instead. Gajeel looked after him until he rounded the edge of the woods. “What was that about?” The other dragon slayer didn't stop again, running past him for every lap as ever.

  
  



	4. His attention

The last day of their stay on Heather, everyone enjoyed to the fullest, bathing and playing together, this time around not interrupted by any mood swings of nature as the sky stayed perfectly blue, not even a dot of a cloud showing itself on the horizon. This was the beginning of the island's best season and it would soon be swarmed with tourists.

Laxus watched as Bickslow once more neared the blonde celestial spirit mage, but this time she swung around in time to kick him back into the water and was the one to laugh at his dumbfounded expression. What she didn't anticipate was that the seith mage mischievously would let his babies come up behind her to give her the small push needed for her to join him in the pool.

Everything seemed to repeat itself, Juvia drooling over Gray, Erza scolding him, Natsu picking a fight with the ice mage not long after, Happy trying to present a fish to Carla and Mirajane giving Freed a compliment he just didn't understand was a flirting attempt while Cana sniggered at it over her barrel.

Gajeel was lying in a deckchair and watching the tumult as well, Lily sitting at his side with kiwi juice in hand. Their eyes met shortly and after a second the iron dragon slayer smiled, causing Laxus to look away again quickly, positively turning from him and hoping for all in the world the heat amassing on his cheeks would not form a visible blush.

“Hm, Laxus? Did you forget your sunscreen? You're all red”, Evergreen asked. He cursed inwardly and nodded in answer. “That won't do, it's important”, the fairy mage scolded, handing him her own bottle. “Thanks”, he mumbled.

Gajeel was surprised at the sudden reaction of the lightning dragon slayer, chuckling a little. It couldn't be that the man was embarrassed to have cuddled with him through the nights, could it? Or was it the awkward conversation at the beach that went though his mind? Whatever the reason, he found it immensely amusing, smiling at the man confidently whenever he found an opening to do so.

The iron dragon slayer's sudden attention unnerved Laxus to no end, not knowing just what the other thought when smirking at him like that. Did he think of that last comment where he had admitted he was the one coming over to cuddle? It was a joke, a joke and nothing else! He only came over to help the iron mage those nights.

It nagged on him even after returning to Magnolia, Gajeel seemingly finding it hilarious to tease him. Tsk, here he was playing nice by keeping the entire thing a secret and the other had nothing better to do than haunt him with that infuriating grin.

What annoyed him far more than the constant smirks was that he himself couldn't let go of what had happened, finding himself dreaming back to the morning in the island hotel. He would wake to the iron dragon slayer sleeping peacefully in his arms before waking up and realising he was at home, alone. It was driving him nuts.

  
  


It was a good two months later that Magnolia's roofs where danced atop by a strong storm, the wind causing bricks to loosen and bringing rain and hail. Laxus looked out over the dark clouds through his kitchen window. It was bound to thunder later on and he was weighing his options. Should he go or not?

It wasn't like Gajeel had asked him to and he surely had a way to deal with it himself when at home. A grown man could take care of himself and face such simple fears. But he kinda wanted to go. That was perhaps what annoyed him most, that he actually wanted to. He sighed and pulled his coat on, heading out in the unseemly weather.

Just as he had predicted, he could feel the tension in the air as he closed in on the other dragon slayer's house. He knocked at once, not eager to stand in the rain longer than he had to. When the door opened, the iron mage looked at him in shock. He had not been expecting this visitor, that much was clear. Laxus stepped inside and shook the rain off his coat.

“Laxus?”, the iron mage asked bewildered. “Mind if I come in?”, the blonde asked jokingly, already standing in the other man's hall. “Do what you want”, the heavily pierced man shrugged. Laxus closed the door behind himself and hung his coat aside, taking his shoes off before walking further into the small house.

“So this is where you live?”, he commented as he looked around. “Problem?”, the iron dragon slayer hissed. Laxus raised an eyebrow at him for the sudden hostility. “Why are you here?”, the man asked instead and he sighed. “There will be thunder”, he told the iron mage. “So?”, Gajeel asked.

When the blonde just silently looked back at him like he was being stupid, he emphasised, “Why are _you_ here?” “I thought you liked it when I come to take care of you Kitten”, the blonde teased. “That's not an answer”, Gajeel hissed. “Tsk, don't be so picky”, Laxus huffed. He was definitely not going to admit he didn't really know why himself.

When the first thunderclap shook the air, the iron dragon slayer jerked. Laxus strode across the small living room and hugged him, the other looking up at him surprised before wrapping his arms around him in turn and closing his eyes.

He tensed again as the loud roar of the storm sounded. Laxus pulled back only to again set his headphones over the pierced ears and then letting the other lead him to the bed this time around.

Gajeel sat down on the dark sheets and Laxus chuckled. “You should at least undress”, he teased. The other man didn't hear him over the music, playing it's part a little too well. Instead, he simply pulled his own shirt off and removed his trousers before sitting on the bed as well and tugging on the iron dragon slayers top with a meaning look.

Gajeel hesitated a moment before starting to undress as well. He let his belt, top and trousers fall to the floor before looking back at the blonde, the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Laxus was surprised how that expression gave him pause. He reached out and Gajeel closed his eyes again as he rested his hand on the muscular shoulder.

And he hesitated, watching how the small hint of lightning that made its way through the blinds was caught in the silver studs. He leaned in closer and smelled the metal and rain on the other man, sitting still, completely relaxed as long as his hand was there. He softly pushed the iron dragon slayer onto his back and the red eyes opened to look up at him.

Laxus was mildly surprised as the other reached up and carefully stroked over his cheek. Gajeel let his hand wander to his neck and urged him closer, the blonde not fighting him for it, leaning down more until Gajeel could smell lemon and a strong scent of rain and wet clothes on him.

They weren't entirely sure who started it, but now their lips met ever so softly for the first time, eyes closed as an audible exhale left them in union. Laxus let himself rest atop the other dragon slayer, feeling his warm skin against his own and humming in delight. Gajeel couldn't hear, but feel the hum against his lips and shivered in turn.

His hand found the blond hair and tangled in it to deepen their kiss, opening his mouth to allow the lighting mage's tongue to explore. It was an offer Laxus couldn't refuse, kissing the iron mage longingly as thunder once more roared outside the window, the other blissfully oblivious as he paid the S-class mage's lips and tongue all attention.

Gajeel let a hand travel down and watched the blonde's reaction with interest as he stroked his hand over the other man's crotch, Laxus giving a for him inaudible gasp, bucking down against his hand at once. Smirking, he let his fingers curl to retrace the erection hidden under the boxer briefs.

Laxus would never have imagined his visit would end like this, rolling his hips down to meet the other dragon slayer's hand with a longing growl he knew the other couldn't hear.

Gajeel finally slipped his hand under the cloth, taking the blonde in hand and causing him to let his head fall against the pierced man's shoulder in a moan. When that firm hand started stroking down over him, he tugged the piece of clothing further down, pressing messy kisses down the other man's shoulder and neck as his breathing quickened.

Once he was in control of enough braincells again, he slipped his hand down in turn to give back, pressing his palm over the iron dragon slayer's erection and drawing a hiss. He shifted over the man's legs to set his knees on the left side of him instead, definitively finding it easier to work with his right as he reached under the man's underwear in turn.

Gajeel lost his hand movement as the lighting mage's warm hand wrapped around him. He refocused after a moment and Laxus leaned back down to recapture his lips in a mess of sudden feelings and longing. Breathing hard, the two dragon slayers held another's gaze, slowly but surely loosing it at what the respective other was doing.

Laxus bit together as he felt that familiar heat amass, not able to hold his hips still as he closed in on release over the most unlikely lover he had ever had the pleasure to have sex with. “Ah, shit Gajeel”, he whined, not aware that the words made it all the way to the man's ears in the seconds pause between two songs.

He moaned aloud as he reached the edge, shuddering as he spilled over that rough hand. He took long deep breaths before looking back at the iron dragon slayer, the man watching him with a fascination he'd never witnessed before. Remembering his own task, he pulled the man's boxers shorts down enough to free him and picked his ministrations up.

It dawned on Gajeel just what they were doing as the lighting mage came over his hand, the sticky feeling of the viscous fluid somehow very alluring even as he let go and it only smudged around messily. When the other had caught his breath and refocused on his own motions, he bit back his initial moan, finding it odd not to hear himself while the other could hear ever little breath he gave.

He held onto the blonde's shoulders as that hand worked him firmly and quickly, already moist now from his pre-cum. He tensed as pleasure ran up his spine, arching up against the warm body longingly before the last string snapped and he groaned in orgasm, digging his fingers into the other man's skin.

Before he could think on it, the blonde kissed him again, robbing him of every doubt he might have conjured. Pulling the blanket over the sticky mess that was them, Laxus held him tight against his chest, placing a kiss on his forehead lovingly as his arm wrapped around his waist. Post climax exhaustion caught them both fast, falling asleep in a tangled mess of limbs first to be sorted out come morning.  


	5. Caught in a storm

In another part of town, the guild's celestial spirit mage got caught in the rain by surprise. She could go to Gray's house, it was close by, but if Juvia found out... she shuddered at the very thought. The rain was quickly growing thicker and as hail mixed into it she winced, the small ice pebbles hitting her exposed skin.

“Oy, Princes, what the hell are you doing out in this weather?” She turned, surprised to see Bickslow standing in the door to a nearby house. Of course, the seith mage live here. She hurried over to him and he smiled, letting her inside. “Thanks, I didn't expect this kind of weather, worse than on Heather”, she joked and the seith mage laughed.

“Well, stay until it blows over, no need to catch a cold”, he invited. “Thank you”, she smiled, setting her shoes aside before following him into the orderly house. It was almost too clean, everything seemingly placed with thought, the angles of decorative items matching perfectly.

She looked over the alphabetically ordered books amused and the seith mage chuckled. “Yea, I know, I'm a neat freak”, he said. “Better than the other way around”, Lucy said and he huffed a laugh. “I guess. It drives Laxus nuts, though”, he grinned. “A clean desk is the sign of a sick mind, right?”, he joked, sticking his tongue out.

“Are you cold? Wanna take a shower?”, he asked as Lucy shuddered. “That would be nice, thanks”, the celestial spirit mage nodded. He showed her to the bathroom and laid a towel out for her. “I'll see if I don't have something you can borrow”, he said, disappearing down the hallway again.

Freezing, Lucy got to showering, giving a happy sigh as the warm water ran down her body, almost burning a little as it coaxed the blood to return to her limbs.

Bickslow checked his closet for something that would fit her and didn't look too... him. He found an old t-shirt that he'd bought as lazy nightgown long ago but never really used. It was heavily oversized and might work as dress for her.

Taking it and walking back toward the bathroom, he heard the water running and knocked before opening the door just a tiny bit. “I hope this shirt will be long enough”, he said, hanging it over the towel rack with a hand and then closing the door again.

When Lucy stepped out of the shower and dried off, she inspected the clothing he had laid out. The blue tent of a t-shirt looked rather new. She wondered why he would have something like this. Pulling it on, she saw that it went down to her knees, easily covering enough so she didn't need to worry about the fact that she had no dry underwear to use at the moment.

She collected her clothes and walked back out. Bickslow had placed himself on the couch, relaxing back and playing with one of his puppets, pushing it away from himself only for the painted face to hover closer again. He noticed her in the doorway and offered, “You can hang your clothes to dry in the cellar if you want.”

After hanging her clothes up and putting her belt aside on one of the shelves, she rejoined him in the living room, sitting down beside him on the couch just as lighting struck town. “Kinda like on Heather, no?”, Bickslow grinned. “A bit, yea”, she smiled, relaxing back against him again. It was far calmer than on the island even and she felt strangely safe here as the loud clashes shook the air.

First when she yawned did the seith mage break the comfortable silence. “Wanna go to bed?”, he asked. She gave him a long look and he tensed, hoping she hadn’t misinterpreted that. She finally nodded and they got up, instead cuddling down on his bed, the curtains open to keep looking at the flashes of light while their eyelids grew heavier.

Lucy shifted back against him a little to get comfortable and he jerked, her hips moving against him. He didn't move a muscle as she stopped dead, having noticed as well. She turned around to look at him and he swallowed hard, barely daring to breathe with her face so close to his own.

Lucy's eyes wandered over the visor and down to his lips. His warm body pressed against her and the far too evident erection against her thigh gave her a lot of options to weigh. He was handsome and despite his constant mocking and comments actually a very calm and caring guy. And she couldn't possibly deny that he was arousing to her, inclined to keep shifting against him.

But she'd never done this before, with anyone. It was excitement, fear and curiosity that fought in her chest as the awkward minute was stretched to its limit. She let a hand find his visor and slowly pushed it up. Bickslow looked genuinely surprised as his dark red eyes were revealed. “What are you doing?”, he asked bewildered.

Lucy took heart and pressed a soft kiss to his lips in answer. Bickslow's hand on her mid took a hold of the t-shirt at once, the man almost arching against her just from the little touch. She chuckled as she noticed a blush creeping to his cheeks. “Why?”, he asked and she shrugged.

“Do I need a reason?”, she asked. “Not really, I just... didn't expect that”, he said and she smiled, shifting forward a little and gaining a strangled moan as she brushed against him again. Her hand felt over his side, ever so slowly inching downward. She almost held her breath as she reached his pyjama bottoms.

Letting the hand slip down the last centimetres, she marvelled in the sight of his pleasure, biting his lower lip to force back a needy sound. “Lucy”, he breathed, taking her hand in his to stop her. “Are you sure?”, he asked and she sighed. “Yes I'm sure. I'm not some little girl that needs to be protected all the time”, she said irritably. “I know you're not”, he said seriously.

Taking her cheek and kissing her with all the longing that had built up over the years, he shivered as she gave a happy hum. She tugged at his waistline, her body burning with desire as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Bickslow complied, shifting from her just enough to kick the clothing off.

Lucy blushed a little as she ran her hand over the seith mage's erection, feeling over the soft skin and hard cock. He captured her lips again, bucking against her hand longingly and she wrapped her fingers around him, giving him a first experimental stroke. She had not expected him to react quite that strongly, moaning into her mouth and tangling a hand in her hair.

It aroused her immensely, moving her hand and enjoying every little jerk of his body, every little sound and the soft 'o' his lips formed. “Fuck, Lucy, if you keep doing that...”, he whined. She had no technique, was far too careful and kept no rhythm what so ever, but his desire was boiling in his chest.

When she let go, he took a few deep breaths, hearing his pulse in his ears. As he saw the happy smile on her face, he grinned in turn, sitting up, leaning over her, and kissing down her neck while his hands tugged the blue t-shirt up her body.

Lucy blushed a little, but ached up to take the clothing off. He was inclined to purr as her curvy body lay exposed under him, bathing in the sight for several long moments before sliding his hand up her body and caressing over her voluptuous breasts, pressing himself down over her soft body.

Arousal built in the blonde at his heated actions, shifting her legs together under him in the need for some friction. She squirmed as he kissed down her collarbone, groaning as he mouthed over her breasts. When he finally found it in himself to move from them, He slipped between her legs, shifting down on the bed to kiss her inner thigh.

Lucy jerked at the touch so close to her core and he smirked up at her amused. He let a finger trail over her labia before following with his tongue, dipping it between her folds and gaining an aroused huff. He licked up to her clit and nipped at it, the blonde taking a hold of the sheets.

He loved watching her reactions, arching and moaning at his treatment. Before long the blonde took a hold of him, urging him back up and he complied, sitting between her legs and leaning over her again. Mouthing over her neck, he shifted even closer, slipping a hand down to steady himself against her. The celestial spirit mage tensed and he stopped. Her brown eyes met his again and she blushed over both ears as she quietly asked, “Will it hurt?”

“You have never done this?”, he asked surprised. Lucy's face was a deep scarlet now, refusing to keep his gaze. He kissed her again and with a hand softly caressed over her cheek. “Its not supposed to hurt. If it does, tell me”, he said and she nodded a little.

He steadied himself again and rested his tip against her, the blonde shuddering in arousal. With a grin, he eased into her wet warmth, groaning in pleasure. Lucy wrapped her arms around him as she felt the odd intrusion. It was an all new sensation, filled being the only description she could come up with.

Bickslow caressed through her long hair as he moved, rolling his hips against her and moaning against the soft skin over her neck, her breasts squished between them. When her breathing quickened again, he was sure he'd died and gone to heaven, her hands trailing through his hair and down his back being the definition of perfection as small moans and whines escaped those kiss swollen lips.

Lucy felt like her heart was going to overheat with Bickslow atop herself, his entire body moving against her and his moans resonating in the room, his lips not leaving her neck for a single moment as he made her feel this good, pleasure running up her spine at his thrusts. She felt his muscles contract as she held onto him and before long she wrapped a leg around him as well, a huff escaping her as he seemed to slip just a little deeper into her for every time.

“Can I come in you?”, Bickslow asked in a breathy moan, sure he wouldn't last with her curvy body underneath himself. She nodded and he nipped at her earlobe longingly as he upped his movement a little, hunting his release now. He licked over his thumb and slipped the hand between them, pressing circles over her clit. The gasp it ripped from her throat only had him loose it sooner, moaning deeply as he came.

He stilled, catching his breath and forcing himself up on his arms a little to grin down at the blonde. She smiled up at him and he pressed another tender kiss to her lips. “You're so hot”, he whispered and she huffed a laugh. He kissed her one more time before untangling from her and lying down beside her instead, the blonde cuddling against him at once.

A thousand and one thoughts ran through their minds, but none felt like ruining this moment with questions. They just cuddled together quietly and listened to the thunder outside instead, soon caught by happy dreams.


	6. Come the morning light

Laxus could almost not believe last nights happening, but the feeling of dried semen and lingering smell of sex allowed no doubt even after underwear had been rearranged during the night. Watching Gajeel sleep was as satisfying as ever, that cute little mumble leaving his mouth unconsciously.

When the iron dragon slayer woke, he smiled before even opening his eyes. “Morning”, he said happily. Laxus huffed a laugh. “Morning sleep talking Kitten”, he teased. Gajeel didn't even snap at him for it, seemingly pondering on something else as he set the sound pods aside. “Why lemon?”, he asked after a moment.

“What?”, Laxus asked. “Why do you smell of lemon?”, the iron mage asked. The blonde shook his head at the sheer adorable question. “It's a good shampoo”, he shrugged. “I like it”, Gajeel said, leaning up and kissing him again. Glad the other didn't want to ignore what had happened either, Laxus kissed back with no less, pulling the iron dragon slayer against himself tighter.

When the need for air became too pressing, they pulled back. Laxus let his hand stroke though the wild raven hair, surprised just how smooth and soft it really was. “I like your scent as well. You smell of iron”, he said and Gajeel chuckled. “What else would I smell of?”, he asked amused and the blonde shrugged, instead capturing his lips again as the sun slowly rose higher in the sky.

  
  


Bickslow smiled as he saw Lucy looking back at him in the morning, her enchanting brown eyes and the small smile on her lips giving him all the reason he needed to kiss her again. She trailed a hand through his messy hair and kissed back with no less, the seith mage not able to believe his luck this smart, kind, witty beauty was beside him in bed like this.

When the kiss broke she inspected him thoroughly, watching his eyes wander and his lips curl into a happy smile. “What is this?”, she asked and he shrugged. “What do you want it to be?”, he asked. “I don't know, but I wouldn't mind visiting you again sometime”, she said and his smirk turned into a grin again, sticking his tongue out toward the blonde.

She huffed a laugh at the tick. “Don't tell anyone”, she requested and he nodded. “Cross my heart”, he promised. “I would love to have you over again”, he grinned and she gave him a small push, the seith mage laughing heartedly. “Not only because of that”, he cooed. “Oh? What else?”, she asked amused. “You're simply a brilliant person”, he said and she blushed, closing her eyes as he pressed another soft kiss to her lips.  


	7. One year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A small smutty followup for one of the couples inspired by [Tinnie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnie_Jacob/))

It was like that their relationship had begun a year ago and so far no one was any wiser as to where Laxus disappeared off to ever so often, first showing himself again well into the next day. He knocked on the iron dragon slayer's door and was let inside with a warm smile. “Hey”, he greeted, kissing the other man shortly before bothering with his coat and shoes.

He took the heavily pierced man's hand and pulled him into the bedroom at once, forcing him onto his back on the sheets. “What's with you today?”, the iron mage asked amused. “I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow morning”, he answered before leaning down to get to something that was far more interesting to him than talking with his lover at the moment, namely running his tongue up the man's neck.

He nipped over the skin as his hands pulled at the belt around the other dragon slayer's waist, opening it to push the odd top over his broad shoulders. Gajeel leaned up just enough to pull the clothing off and toss it aside before letting his hands mess with the blonde's hair, ruining it's neat styling for him.

Laxus grinned as he noticed the intentional ruffling of the other's hands. He did this every time, insisting the blonde looked better when he wasn't so 'damn slick'. Not that he would ever understand the iron mage's weird sense of style, but he could enjoy at least the bandana that held his wild hair out of his face, pulling it down over the man's eyes instead to serve as makeshift blindfold.

Gajeel laughed that he did it again, the blonde catching his hands as he tried to tug it back up or take it off. “Hands up”, Laxus said in a low rumble and he smirked, letting his hands rest over his head obediently. He loved it when the blonde did this, knowing what perfect pleasure was going to follow as the strong hands pulled the rest of his clothes off.

When Laxus had first done this, it had been almost completely dark in the small room, but the memory of his silhouette was still edged into the iron dragon slayer's mind. It was a shame the blonde insisted he wasn't allowed to look in broad daylight as he settled between the muscular legs of his lover, running his tongue up the man's erection in a broad wet stroke. Gajeel gave a happy groan as the soft lips wrapped around him once more.

When the curiosity got the better of him, he tugged at the bandanna ever so little, peeking down at his lover. Gosh, the sight of him, the otherwise so brash man sucking at him with that much focus. He moaned aloud and Laxus looked up in mild surprise. He saw that the other mage was peeking and sat back up at once. “Gajeel!”, he complained. “Oh go on, it's so hot so see you. It's been a year”, the iron dragon slayer whined pleadingly.

Laxus was blushing heavily now and he grinned. The lightning dragon slayer was not a man you could easily cause to blush and he considered it a personal achievement every time he managed it. He sat up and pulled the man into a deep kiss. “Please, it's so sexy”, he whispered, pulling at the man's earlobe with his teeth longingly to emphasise his point.

Laxus couldn't say no to the iron dragon slayer, those alluring red eyes looking at him with such heat and longing, the strong hands holding onto him and the warm body pressed against his own. And then the bastard attacked his ears, something he _knew_ left Laxus trembling within seconds. Gosh, the pleading voice of this fierce man.

“Just this once”, he agreed in a huff and Gajeel grinned over both ears, letting himself fall back against the bed. The S-class mage settled down again and licked at him more hesitantly now. The red eyes on him as he did this somehow made him feel insecure about his performance.

He closed his eyes and tried to block the fact out, taking his lover in. The deep moan he was granted had him peek back up. The heat in the red eyes, that cute mouth forming a soft 'o' in bliss, they made for a brilliant sight. He kept looking up as he worked, the iron mage reacting stronger than ever to everything he did just because he could see it now.

Laxus relaxed more into it as the other man arched and moaned in arousal, a hand finding his hair and stoking though it longingly as he kept going. “Ah, Laxus, fuck, close”, his lovers whined call came. Now really wanting to see the wild man come undone, he kept going, swirling his tongue over the tip one more time before refocusing on keeping his movement steady.

Gajeel gave a strangled groan and forced himself to let go of the blond hair, not to pull at it. Never had be been allowed this. He dug his fingers into the sheets as he came, his entire upper body jerking as he spilled in that sinfully perfect mouth. Laxus pulled up, spitting the viscous fluid out at once with a highly displeased frown. Gajeel couldn't help but snigger at the cute expression.

When the blonde growled at him, he pulled the S-class mage up to a heated open mouthed kiss, humming pleased as he tasted himself on the other man's tongue. “Fuck, so hot”, he breathed and grinned as his words once more had the lighting mage blush over both ears. “Tsk”, Laxus complained and he laughed. “I love you”, he mumbled before kissing the blonde again.

“Lie down and I'll treat you the same”, he purred. Laxus sat back and took his shirt off before lying down on his back and giving him an expectant look. Gajeel smirked, crawling over the blonde slowly. He licked up the man's stomach longingly, nipping over his chest before teasing a nipple as he unbuckled the S-class mage's belt.

Laxus enjoyed the caressing immensely, finding the other dragon slayer's obsession with his chest amusing, insisting on licking over his nipples even though he knew it didn't give the blonde much. It was for him alone, the fact that he could do so turning him on immensely. It was not quite as arousing as being allowed to slip his hands down south, but still very satisfying.

He tugged the S-class mage's clothes over his hips and pulled them off, letting it all fall to the floor to be forgotten until the blonde needed to leave. Placing himself between the well trained thigh's, he placed a kiss to the very tip of his lover's erection, the blonde relaxing under him entirely.

He slid his tongue down over the length before mouthing at it, shooting the S-class mage a satisfied look. Laxus loved with just how much confidence this man gave head, but it was probably also part of the reason he himself didn't feel as secure with the act as off yet, this damned man's pure skill as he swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock.

And when the lips wrapped around him, a moan was all but forced from this throat, that infuriating grin on the iron mage's lips even as he was otherwise occupied. It was a nightmare how fast the wild man could shove him toward the edge when he did this, letting his hand softly play with the blonde's balls at the same time.

Laxus's breathing was ragged before he even had the sense to warn the other dragon slayer, but Gajeel could tell by now, see the tension build in his body before he himself took notice. Deep moans escaping him, he took a hold of the cushion, positively shaking as he found his release. He could swear this man would be the end of him, feeling completely drained as that warm mouth left him.

And again that smug bastard swallowed without thinking twice, licking his lips like it was the most delicious treat he'd ever had. “Show off”, Laxus breathed and the iron mage laughed heartedly. “I'll admit it”, he grinned, straddling the S-class instead and once more capturing his lips.

They both knew that this was the blonde's first gay relationship, Gajeel in turn only knowing that exact formation, and it was enough to allow the iron dragon slayer to constantly tease him, calling him inexperienced and skittish. Laxus was by now pretty sure it had been the other that had kissed him that first night, no matter what the iron mage claimed.

He relaxed against the soft lips before pulling the iron dragon slayer down beside himself to cuddle more, playing big spoon as usual as the other pulled the blanket over them. Gajeel shifted back against him happily, like a cat making itself comfortable in it's basket, and then gave a tiny shudder before closing his eyes.

“Gajeel?”, Laxus asked, making sure the other was still listening. “Hm?”, the iron mage asked. “Don't be surprised if I'm gone in the morning”, he said quietly. “Yea, I know”, Gajeel said tiredly. He shifted a little more and caught the other's hand in his own, entwining their fingers before slowly falling asleep.

  
  


Laxus left once his lover was fast asleep, not wanting Bickslow to find him anywhere but at home come morning. He sneaked out of the bedroom and redressed. Slipping coat and shoes back on, he left on tip toe, making sure the door went into lock quietly as he closed it behind himself. He flopped down on his own bed as he arrived at home, sleep catching up with him almost instantly.

It was Bickslow that woke him the next morning and he was glad he had made the call to leave at once, opening for his friend before heading into the bathroom to shower. “Say Laxus”, the seith mage called from the living room as he packed his bag. “What?”, he asked. “Where is it that you go all those evenings you're not at home? Like yesterday?”, his friend asked.

“Places”, his answer came again and he could almost hear the sight from the other man. He chuckled to himself. There was no way he would tell their secret, not even to his best friend. “What kind of secret is it you're protecting?”, Bickslow asked, frowning at him as he appeared in the door. “I have no idea what you mean”, Laxus said, heaving his bag up and motioning to the front door.

They met up with Freed and Evergreen at the town's border to the south, walking toward Aster from there. The small harbour town wasn't too far away from their home town, it only taking them one day to reach the town of stone and brick.

They were to help renovate a house on the outskirts of the abnormally clean town, a simple enough task that would gain the guild a couple of plus points in the community. The Thunder God Tribe could actually pull this kind of job off without causing the surrounding structures to take damage, so they had been sent by Makarov instead of Team Natsu.

They were staying in the very house they were working on during the week. Laxus went on a run for drinks and food on Friday when he saw the weather forecast in the papers. A storm was approaching Hargeon and the close by towns, such as Magnolia. Heading back, he announced that they needed to get this done by Saturday. The storm was a good enough reason, the roof not yet ready for that kind of strain.

As Saturday neared its end, the roof was safe, but their job was not yet complete. Laxus's determination to get it all finished at once met a lot of surprise and questions in his team. His firm order was still enough to get them to take the challenge on, though, and by Sunday morning their work was finished.

After informing the house owners of the completion, Laxus headed back home at once, his team following him on tired feet. When the storm started welling up, they suggested taking an inn on the road, but the dragon slayer kept walking even as it began to rain. Bewildered, the three followed him all the way back.

As they separated at the first crossing of Magnolia Town, the Thunder God Tribe members discussed. Agreeing that this was far from normal behaviour, they decided to follow the blonde at a distance and find out what was going on with their friend before heading home. They quickly noted that their leader was at least not headed home, walking toward the very opposite side of town.

Stealthily making their way along the streets, they managed to track him until he stopped at a house. As he knocked, they almost held their breaths in curiosity. The door opened and they were shocked to find Gajeel on the other side, seeming overjoyed to see the blonde. He hugged the lighting dragon slayer excitedly.

“I thought you were on a mission”, he said in disbelief. “You didn't think I'd abandon you in a storm, did you?”, Laxus teased and was awarded a longing kiss, the three spying mages' jaws dropping to the ground as the blonde kissed back, pushing the iron mage back into his house and kicking the door shut with a foot.

“He's... did he just... Gajeel?”, Evergreen tried dumbfounded. “Gyhaha, he's dating Gajeel. That's where he's been all those nights”, Bickslow exclaimed excitedly. “I'm so happy for you Laxus”, Freed cheered at once. “Why are they keeping it a secret, though?”, Evergreen asked, the two men shrugging in union. “Why are you?”, Bickslow teased.

He had enough sense to run for his life before his team mate processed what he just had said and started hunting after him, his manic laughter echoing trough the streets with the first rumble of the approaching storm.

Laxus was in the meantime blissfully oblivious to his friends' stalking methods, kissing his lover eagerly in the hall, the iron dragon slayer's hands pushing his wet coat off his shoulders.  


End file.
